Sasuke Birthday!
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: Happy Birdthday Sasuke! Sepenggal Cerita untuk memperingati hari ulang tahunmu! Please Read And Review ya.. Arigatou Gozaimasu.


Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Ga tahu Genrenya apa.. =="

Pairing : SasuxNaru

Rated : K

* * *

**15 Juli 2010**

Hari ini Naruto dikagetkan dengan sekumpulan fans Sasuke yang mendatangi rumahnya. Dia begitu kaget dan dia pikir dia akan mati hari ini, karena akan dikeroyok masal oleh para fans Sasuke. Namun pikirannya kembali tenang saat para fans Sasuke mulai mengajaknya berdamai sementara dan mengajaknya membuat suatu rencana di hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Mendengar itupun Naruto menjadi senang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dalam agresi itu. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuat Sasuke illfeel di hari ulang tahunnya.

* * *

**20 Juli 2010**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto mulai menghindari Sasuke seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Sasuke yang merasakan akan ada yang aneh pada diri Naruto pun mulai menyelidikinya. Dia menyuruh para bodyguardnya untuk mengintai gerak-gerik Naruto.

* * *

**21 Juli 2010**

Hari ini Naruto berencana untuk pergi ke toko bunga milik Sai. Setelah mendapat kabar dari Bodyguardnya, Sasuke pun secepat kilat langsung menghampiri toko bunga itu. Sasuke bersembunyi di balik tiang bagaikan penguntit. Dia sangat kesal akan tingkah laku Naruto beberapa hari ini. Apa lagi hari ini, dia semakin emosi saat melihat Naruto memeluk Sai dengan senangnya. Setelah Naruto pergi meninggalkan toko Sai, Sasuke pun mulai menghampiri toko bunga itu. Dia mulai menghajar Sai tanpa pandang bulu hingga wajah mereka berdua babak belur.

* * *

**22 Juli 2010, Jam 11.00 PM**  
*Seluruh Fans Sasuke terutama Aku/Author dan Naruto sepakat untuk berdamai sejenak untuk memperingati Hari Jadi Sasuke*  
Semua Fans termasuk Naruto mulai berbaris di depan rumah Sasuke, sambil membawa kembang api yang siap untuk dinyalakan. Sebelum itu kami mulai menata bunga hingga membentuk kata Happy birthday di depan beranda rumahnya yang tergolong luas itu. Lalu kami pun mulai menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing. Mereka semua berbaris mengelilingi bunga-bunga itu sambil bersiap-siap menyalakan kembang api. Setelah siap, Naruto pun mulai memanggil Sasuke.

* * *

**Tepat tanggal 23 Juli, Jam 12.01 AM**  
"Woi, Sasuke Teme! Keluar kau!" teriak Naruto di depan rumahnya. Sasuke yang mendengar suara Naruto pun mulai membuka jendela kamarnya yang memang berada di lantai 2 itu. Dia begitu kaget saat meliat sekumpulan orang berada di depan rumahnya.  
"Apa-apaan ini Dobe?" Serunya kaget.  
"Otanjoubi Omedeto, Teme!" ucap Naruto dibarengi ucapan fans-fansnya sambil menyalakan kembang api yang membentuk kata HAPPY BIRTHDAY. "Kami semua selalu mencintaimu!"

Sasuke yang melihatnya pun hanya mulai cengok dibuatnya, namun di dasar lubuk hatinya dia sangat bahagia melihat Naruto bersusah payah melakukan semua ini di hari ulang tahunnya. Dia mulai mengerti mengapa Naruto beberapa hari ini menghindarinya dan dia pun mulai mengerti kesalahpahaman yang ia buat saat Naruto pergi ke toko bunga milik Sai. Ternyata dia menghajar tanpa alasan yang tak pasti .

"Baka!" gumamnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

-The End-

* * *

Thanks, ini Cuma sepenggal karangan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Sasuke.

Seluruh warga Indonesia dan di sekitarnya yang terutama para fansmu mengucapkan 'Otanjoubi Omedeto..' n_n

-oooOOOooo-

* * *

Epilog

Setelah sukses dengan rencana itu pun Naruto mulai masuk ke rumah Sasuke lewat pintu belakang seperti apa yang di suruh Sasuke agar para fans Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya. Saat Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, dia dikagetkan oleh sebuah tangan yang mulai menariknya.

"Sasuke?" kagetnya.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" sungut Sasuke kesal.

"Otanjoubi Omedeto, teme." ucap Naruto dibarengi dengan semyum lembutnya hingga meleburkan segala rasa kesal maupun emosi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau selalu bisa membuatku senang, dobe?" Sasuke meletakkan keningnya di atas pundak Naruto mencoba menutupi semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya.

"Aku hanya.." sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan bicaranya, tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya. "Ukh.." Naruto sedikit memberontak dengan ciuman Sasuke itu. Akhirnya Naruto pun berhasil melepaskan ciuman dari Sasuke. "Dasar mesum!" sungutnya. Namun setelah itu dia mulai mencium Sasuke kembali.

*Dan tanpa mereka ketahui Aku/Author dengan sengaja memotret aktivitas mesum mereka. Hahahhaa… Dengan bersusah payah mengambil tangga di rumah sebelah tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu.. :D*

-oooOOOooo-


End file.
